Proudness
by snukie
Summary: Regionals Season 3 Burt couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kurt and Finn performing at the Regionals in front of hundreds of people. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that went down on this special day for Kurt, Finn and Rachel. Burt's view (Klaine/Finchel)


Hey guys,

Recently I've watched the Regionals Season 3 and saw Burt sitting in the crowd and thought something along the lines 'What's he feeling?' 'Has he ever been at a competiton before?'. I couldn't get it out of my mind and started writing. So here is the final result.

It's my first story I've published so far and I have to say that I am quite nervous what you'll think of it and if there are still gleeks out there reading new stuff.  
Before you start reading, please take it easy on me. English is not my first language, but I tried my best to get it right.

Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

 **T** hese days had been hell. There is no denying. Even putting a wedding together in a few days had been easier. Well, for me at least. Kurt had done all the work. Since Finn and Rachel were so nice to inform us yesterday that they'll getting hitched today I was kind of expecting the baby bomb. It didn't come so it confused me even more why they're marrying TODAY.  
I'd planed such a nice evening for me and Carole and Finchel as the Glee kids like to say ruined it completely. Such much for working out romantic evenings can never go wrong.

So here we were sitting in the car heading to Regionals. It was tense and no one said a word. Kurt was probably worried what was about to happen after the competition. For one his brother has the delusional idea to marry and second, we're supposed to meet Blaine's parents. I know that Kurt got along with Blaine's mother perfectly fine, but he's yet to meet his boyfriend's Dad. My boy had never talked about the man before so I'm still in for a surprise about what to expect.  
I'm going to be honest I am also quite nervous. It's obvious that Kurt and Blaine are in for a long run and I seriously want to get along with Blaine's family. But could it possibly go wrong with such a polite and well-raised son?

"Can we stop for a hot dog?"

"How can you possibly think of food after inhaling half of our lunch?" Kurt asked.

"You're still questioning that?" I turned around and watched the two on the backseat since Carole did the driving. I was quite relieved that someone tried to break the silence.

Kurt looked at me with a raised eyebrow "You don't?"

He got me there. I mean, I am a good eater, but Finn's eating habits are incomparable.

"So, what about that hot dog?"

Carole signed next to me. "Honey, we don't have time to stop by. Someone needed more time in the bathroom."

"It's an important day and I need to look impressing." Kurt defended his bathroom routines religiously. I learned that the hard way years ago. Sadly, he has my sass and stubbornness.

"You'll look messy after the performance anyway." Finn said.

Oh no.

"Gosh, I haven't thought of that. No, I can't meet Blaine's Dad like that. I'll look sweaty and gross. Disgusting. Dad, we need to drive home so I'll get cleaned up and then we can go back."

"Kurt get a grip. Blaine will be sweaty as well und his Dad won't expect you to be styled perfectly after a performance in front of hundreds of people." I tried to calm my son down. But once the damage is done, all you can do is hoping that Blaine will show up soon. I may or may have not checked how long it'll take us to arrive at McKinley. At least at this fateful day we arrived soon after Finn set my son into full panic mode. It's a funny sight seeing Finn holding Kurt's Phone so he has a 'mirror' to fix his hair. Of course, there wasn't anything to be fixed. But with my lifelong experience of hairstyling I wasn't the one to say anything.

"We are here guys!" Carole kind of freed us.

Do I have to mention that I was surprised to see the Berrys waiting for us at the entrance? In case, you didn't get that, I wasn't. It was clear that Hiram wasn't as vibrant and happy as always. Seems like someone had the same lovely evening.

"Burt, Carole it is so good to see you!" Hiram said as we approached.

We all shared our greetings and our kids made their way backstage which left us alone with the two men.  
"You had a nice day yesterday?" I was never known for the right words.

"It was lovely until our little star surprised us with her newest life decision." LeRoy said.

"We spent the whole night making finger sandwiches for their wedding quickie." Hiram added.

"Well, I think we should head to the auditorium and enjoy the competition? I don't want another set of wrinkles caused by my son." Carole proposed.

We liked the idea and looked for our seats in the auditorium and I have to pleat guilty, I've never been at a competition before as I had work to do. Unfortunately, Saturdays were often the busiest days at the shop. No, I love my son to death, but I'm not the guy for singing competitions. So, I am a newbie at this kind of thing. As it looks like Hiram and LeRoy haven't been there before as well.  
I think they're to nervous to see Rachel perform. I wasn't really following Carole's conversation with the men, because now I was the one to be nervous. I may look like a tough guy, but this room is huge and packed with people and my son will stand on that stage and sing with his second family. Let's not forget that Blaine's parents are somewhere in this auditorium. It's kind of weird not meeting them beforehand so we could cheer for our kids together, but I'm positive that there's a plan behind all of this.

They dimmed the lights and the audience fell silent. While they were presenting the judges, I could get a glance at my sons group. It seems like that the Glee Clubs sit in a section together.

"And now the DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS!"

The audience fell completely silent and everyone directed their eyes to the stage. So that will be my son's old glee club. I have mixed feelings about those boys. For one I am thankful for saving my son from the darkness, but that Sebastian type just makes me angry. After the Blaine blinding stuff, I have a feeling that there is more to the story.

The prep school boys start with their performance and I have to say I was impressed. Their dance moves fit to the performance and their voices blended together just perfectly. Not that I am a pro, but it was really good. Well, in my opinion they could just sit in a circle and sing and I'd be fine with it. I hadn't expected that there would be dance routines, I clearly remember the picture I had in my head about those choirs. Just standing their and do their singing job. Thank god, I was wrong otherwise it could have been really boring.

Seeing both of their performances made me wonder how this could be beaten by my sons' Glee Club. When I thought of Finn's dancing moves I couldn't imagine it.

When the blazer boys wrapped up their routine they had the audience screaming and applauding. As I am a nice person I did clap for them, but that Sebastian character made me dislike the whole group. It was unfair, because I got to know David, Jeff and Nick a little bit and they seemed like pretty nice boys. They have to be, they're friends with Blaine.

The next choir came on and I sadly forgot their name, well I caught it when the show master announced them, but I was so shocked by their performance style, I simply forgot it. Don't get me wrong it sounded beautiful to a certain point. Simply put it wasn't my style. I've never been the most religious person in the world.

Finally, the moment came we all have been waiting for. I could sense Carole being just as nervous as I was. If her tight grip on my hand was any indication.

There was a light directed at Rachel and the playback started. I immediately recognized the song. It was Believe I can fly.

 _I came to win to fly to conquer to thrive  
I came to win to survive to prosper to rise  
To fly, to fly_

Now I could see why Finn was so fascinated with her. What happened next threw me of the loop. For one it was a mashup and second they started dancing in the clouds. It certainly looks like it and now I was the one to be fascinated.

Finn and Rachel were in the front and I was so proud of my boy. He clearly improved his dancing skills. I looked the group over and saw Blaine dancing with Brittany. When I saw Kurt dancing with Mercedes I had to grin. I'd never thought I would see Kurt dancing with a girl with such an emotional expression in his face. I know it wasn't directed to her, but I still thought it's hilarious.

 _I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

Santana and Artie did a brilliant job. But they couldn't keep up with what came next. Maybe I was a little biased on that point.

 _Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
Somehow, they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just surmising  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire_

The last thing I was expecting to be after this day, was to be Blaine's fanboy. But I was. Of course, I'd heard him singing in the house before, but never this clearly and Jesus, that boy has talent. I've always had a soft sport for rap music. It was my guilty pleasure and Kurt should never get wind of it. Now I see my son's boyfriend rapping like he'd never done anything else and taking it completely to a next level. After Blaine faded back into the group I could have sworn I heard someone say "That's my boy."

The first song ended to fast for my liking and I've never cheered so loudly before and I am a sports fan. That's saying something. Now it was just the girls on the stage and they were killing it. Mercedes has a brilliant voice and I know why I like the girl so much. She is a queen as Kurt likes to put it.

The last song approached and now there was just Rachel on stage. I could hear Hiram and LeRoy sucking in their breath when she sang the first few words. Finn you are a lucky guy. Even though I was flashed by her performance I am not happy about those weddings plans tonight.  
There was no other option than standing and clapping for the girl. When she danced over to us, I was a little worried about the men behind us.

Later I noticed the boys standing on the side and singing harmonies. Brilliant idea.

After the last words had been sung I was a screaming mess. Sorry I am not sorry, but my kids nailed it.

After a break LeRoy and Hiram seemed to live again and Carole was rambling about our kids. I couldn't recall a day I'd seen her so proud. Shortly before the results were presented, I caught on to a conversation.

"I've never seen Blaine that alive. Yes, he was phenomenal at Dalton, but today has been so much more joy in his performance."

"Wait until you see him with Kurt. You'll take that back" a woman said. What are the chances that you are sitting right behind Blaine's parents? I didn't let the opportunity slide and leaned myself forward and earned a confused glance from Carole. Hopefully she didn't think that I am in pain or something.

"Excuse me, I could hear the name Kurt. How do you know my son?" I tried to sound as polite as I possibly could.

Both turned around and I was struck with a face that looked completely like Blaine's just a few years older. The only difference to his father was, that he had his mother's curled hair. The woman was just as beautiful as you'd imagine her. She also had an Asian touch. I think Blaine mentioned he is half Philippine.

"Oh, you must be Kurt's father. I am Blaine's mother Kayla and this is my husband Charles." The woman smiled friendly at me. We shook hands and I introduced us.

"You've got that right. I'm Burt and that's my wife Carole." Happily, Carole smiled at the Andersons and greeted them.

"Blaine told us so much about you two. I have to thank you for welcoming him so openly." His mother seems really thankful.

"Of course, it's always a pleasure to have him over." Carole said. While the woman made a little small talk, I mustered Charles Anderson. He is wearing a typical business man outfit and his hair was slacked back like Blaine's. His face had soft features and a few wrinkles. He has the same kind expression as Blaine. I had to confess, I pictured him completely different.

Charles thought obviously the same. "I've seen pictures of Kurt and I am completely honest, I had a different picture of you in my head."

I laughed. "I get that often. Kurt's a lucky boy, he takes after his mum. Otherwise he'll have the same amount of hair like I do in a few years."

Charles smiled, he seemed relieved that he got this conversation started. "So, Burt, you're a mechanic?"

"Yes, I am" I said with a certain portion of proudness in my voice. "Fell in love with cars when I was just a kid and that love never left me."

"I wish, I could say that. I just followed in my father's footsteps and became a lawyer. I love my job, but sometimes I often think about what the world could have had in store for me, you know?"

I nodded, everyone can relate to that in a certain way. I was surprised how open and honest Charles was. Blaine didn't talk at all about his father, so I'd jumped to the conclusion, that his father wasn't really the one to accept Blaine's sexuality. Boy, I was so wrong. Charles was a really genuine person you can get that pretty fast.

"I know."

Before I could add a question, the Glee Clubs returned back to the stage and were standing next to each other. My sons looked like they are about to get sick and I hoped that no one decided to throw up. The judge came on stage in a casket. Seriously who is that guy?

He said a few words and when he looked at his envelope I could feel Carole's nails digging into my arm and it made me more nervous than anything else. I had enough faith in my sons' Glee Club, that they'll win this competition. I turned around and saw the Berry men nearly fainting, I tried to give them an encouraging nod, but they didn't recognize it.

Before us Charles had his arm wrapped around his wife and just simply hold her. Both of them looked really calm.

I leaned forward and asked "Aren't you nervous at all?"

"I've never seen Blaine losing a singing competition. Today won't be any different. Their performance was flawless." I detected a smile in Kayla's voice even though I couldn't see it, I was sure it was there.

Even tough the Anderson's were sure of the Glee Club's win, I was nervous and the tension wouldn't leave my body. It felt like your football team is 6 points behind, there are 30 seconds to play and the team only has 20 yards to go. It drove me nuts.

"THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" Those three words shook my body and all the tension left immediately and was replaced with ultimate joy and proudness.

My boys were jumping up and down and Blaine made the effort to congratulate the Warblers on their performance. More specifically he buried the dispute with Sebastian. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind and I had a feeling that LeRoy was the one. Of course, I wasn't feinted by my senses. It was indeed Rachel's Dad.  
Carole liked the idea of a group hug and decided to join us. In other circumstances I would have felt uneasy with all this physical contact, but in this moment of joy and proudness I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Our little baby girl did it." LeRoy screamed in my ear and that was the point to end this hug. I freed myself and smiled at the man.

"Yes, she was fantastic, but it was a group effort." I knew either LeRoy nor Hiram would leave this uncommented so I tried my best to shift their attention away from Rachel glorious performance in order to prevent a fight about the best performance.

"Before you say anything." I was sorry to break up the conversation of Blaine's parents, but I had no other option. "They are Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Kayla and Charles, they are Mr. and Mr. Berry, Rachel's fathers."

"Oh, how lovely!" Kayla smiled politely at the Berry men. "But please call us Kayla and Charles. Our kids are friends. There is no need to stick to those formalities."

The Berry men seemed to be pleasantly surprised that their relationship was left uncommented. I was a little bit confused why the Berry's were expecting to be met with rejection. Their son is after all gay.

"Nice to meet you. I am Hiram and that's my husband LeRoy." They shook hands and while they had a little small talk Carole snuggled into my side.

"I am proud of our boys. They did a fabulous job out there."

"That they did." I kissed her on the side of her head.

"Blaine's rapping gave me chills. It was so good and Finn, I've never seen him dancing so fluently. It was the most beautiful performance today."

"Why did you say today?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"There are better to come."

I knew she was referring to the wedding "Do the glee kids already know?"

She shook her head. "As far as I am concerned only Kurt knows, which means.."

"Blaine knows as well." I finished for her. The boy's name drew the Andersons' attention to us.

"What's with our boy?" Charles asked proudly.

"He knows about the wedding." Of course, Carole spilled the beans. There is no other way than the truth for my wife.

"Whose wedding?" Kayla looked confused.

"Well, Finn and our girl Rachel are getting married today." Hiram said a little uneasy.

"Oh wow." The Andersons looked shocked like anyone would. Their boy is in the same age as our boys and you couldn't blame them for picturing their son walking down the aisle with his significant other at such a young age.

"Yeah, it's certainly not an easy situation for us right now, but I think we should go and find our children and congratulate them on their brilliant performance. We have still a few hours until we have to go to the court. But in the meantime, I'd like to get to now Blaine's parents a little bit better." Carole always knew what to say.

Kayla shared a bigger smile and Charles nodded "That's a good idea. We certainly do not want to interfere any wedding preparations." Now he said it, he looked uneasy and I didn't realize the weight in his words at first, but he was right. We still have to get through a wedding today.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Hiram said. "We did that yesterday and there is enough time for all of us to relax a little before the big party starts. We actually have to find Rachel now. Even tough we're not happy about it our star has to look perfect on her big day. She has an appointment at the hair dresser in an hour."

We made our way out of auditorium and tried to find the choir room. Before we could find it, our boys walked hand in hand around the corner. They had the biggest smiles in their face and the happiness was radiating of them. It was hilarious to see when their faces switched from pure happiness to a shocked facial expression in the moment they realized that their parents are already familiar with each other.

"How.." Kurt said but he was interrupted by Carole who ran at the boys and pulled them in her arms.

"Oh, boys you were brilliant. I am so proud of you."

Blaine and Kurt smiled like fools and thanked her.

She released both and the Berrys were quick to congratulate them and asked them where they could find Rachel. The boys gave them directions and with a quick goodbye LeRoy and Hiram looked for their girl.

Kurt's gaze fell it me and he just needed a small nod and he rushed into my arms. I pressed him to my chest. "I am so proud of you Kurt. You were fantastic out there. Your Mum is probably in tears right now, because she said to me once you'd be the greatest star of our family. Now I know what she meant. You are my greatest star."

"Don't make me cry, dad." Kurt laughed into my shoulder and I knew he teared up. I looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw Blaine being hugged by his father and he smiled after his dad said something to him. I loosened my grip and saw Kurt's face. I was right about those tears.

"I am even prouder than in the moment you scored that field goal." I joked. That gained me a clap against my shoulder and a smirk.

"Kurt? Can you come over?" We heard Blaine's voice and it didn't even take a second and Kurt was on his way over to Blaine. I saw my son's boyfriend's nervous expression and I found it quite amusing. It reminds me of the day I've met Blaine for the first time. He had the exact same face.

"Dad, that's my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine introduced them "Kurt, that's my dad Charles Anderson."  
Kurt politely shook hands with Charles "It's nice to meet you, Sir." Good, my boy showed manners.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Kurt. Now I have finally a face to put to those numerous stories about you. But please, call me Charles. My wife talks constantly about the two of you. There is no need for that."

Kurt smiled like he had won one of those Broadway trophies. "Thank you, Charles."  
Even Blaine seemed relieved that his Dad and Kurt got along.

"Well we thought about introducing our parents to each other, but apparently you already met?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, squirt." Blaine flinched when his father said that interesting nickname "I was telling your mum how alive you looked on stage and she replied I have to wait until I see you with Kurt and Burt heard us talking and introduced himself."

"You were sitting next to each other?" Kurt asked.

"Not exactly." said Carole. "they were sitting in front of us."

"How about we head somewhere and grap some coffee?" I proposed.

"We have to find Finn first, then we can go." Carole said as everyone seems to be happy with the idea.

"Kayla, Charles would you mind taking Kurt with you? You can already drive to the Lima Beans. Carol and I, we would like to talk to Finn alone before the you know." I tried to reasoned why I wanted to give Kurt the chance to have some time with Blaine's parents. My son noticed what I was up to and gave me an approving nod.

"Of course, that's absolutely no problem." Kayla said.

"Oh, you know about that?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, young man we know and we don't want you to have those ideas until you've finished college." His father said. I didn't like the glance Blaine and Kurt exchanged.

"You don't have to worry about that, Dad." Blaine put his hand reassuringly on his dad's shoulder. "I'd like to enjoy my youth."

Charles seems to be satisfied with that answer, until a regretful expression appeared in his face. "I hope you don't take it personally Kurt."

My boy laughed. "Of course not. Not everyone is up to marrying at 18 and I'm definitely one of those."

It's unnecessary that I was happy with that answer as well.

"I'll go looking for Finn." Carole said "Come with me?"

I nodded and followed her. The Andersons left with Kurt and went to the Lima Beans.  
I didn't like the look on Carole's face that had appeared as soon as the Andersons were out of sight.

"You alright, honey?"

"No, I am not Burt." She sounded kind of defeated.

"Tell me before we pick up Finn." I took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

"I feel, I don't know disappointed. Like I screwed up"

I looked at her bewildered "Where does that come from?"

"You know, my son is getting married at the age of 18. I screwed up by not knocking some sense into him or by not knowing what my boy was trying to do." She said.

"You couldn't have expected that. I mean, no parent wastes a thought a possible marriage at that age." It was hard to find arguments why Carole hadn't fail. She hadn't, but how do you say it.  
"Look you have made an incredible job by raising an independent boy. You showed him how to love. You raised him by your own and you made a hell of a good job. Finn is an adult now, he can make his own choices. I am not saying that this is the cleverest choice he has made, but it shows that he knows what he wants from life right?"

Carole smiled a little bit. "You are right. But I am jealous that you and the Andersons have so clever boys."

I shook my head. "Please, even if those two want to get married, they can't. I never thought I would say this, but it kind of stops them from doing something stupid."

Now my wife laughed "You are impossible."

"I know, that's why you love me."

"Oh stop it." Carole hit me lightly on my chest.

"Now, let's find the soon-to-be groom" We walked down the hallway to the choir room.

Despite the fact that I had told the Andersons that I'll talk to Finn in the car, I didn't go through with it. I had no idea why, but I simply couldn't find the right words and let the opportunity slide. When we walked into the Lima beans we were greatest by the warmest smiles in the room. We all had a lovely time together until we had to break it up as Kurt wanted to visit Dave at the hospital and Blaine decided to drive him. Blaine's parents drove home and the rest of us drove to the court and Finn got ready for his big day. That's when we met the Berry's in the hallway.

"Okay can we all shows who think that this is a crazy idea?" I raised mine to start of and both Berry men showed them with a pained expression in their faces.

"Okay, that settles it. I'm pulling them out of it."

"Burt calm down." Carole said. It wasn't helping at all.

"Calm down, Carole? Our kids are getting hitched. We screwed up big time. We started this reversed psychologically game and see where we are."

LeRoy pushed himself of the wall "That game. It was fun bring it back."

"How did we screw up? By raising two kind wonderful independently minded persons?" Carole reasoned. Great now she uses my words against me. Where does this come from?

"I'm with Burt." LeRoy added. "They are in love. Wonderful. But nowhere ready for any kind of this commitment."

"But we are here. The truth is if we come hard on them they'll run off and get enveloped. Trust me, I know my son, okay, and if he puts his in on something there is no other way." Carole was like always, trying to be positive.

"Same with Rachel." LeRoy said "Even Patty LuPone herself couldn't talk her out marrying Finn."

"Barbara could." His husband said.

"Maybe Barbara could."

What the heck "Who is Barbara?" I had no idea.

"Streisand." Carole explained to me. I think Kurt has mentioned her before. She must be a singer or something.

"Since Babs is probably shopping in her private underground mall we can't get a hang of her. Do you know she has her own mall?" LeRoy looked at Carole. "Here is what we'll do. When the justice of the peace says who'll object."

"Hell, yeah I object." I threw in.

"We all say we do with feeling. You." LeRoy pointed at me "will run of with Finn. Carole you will distract the judge of peace with our feminine spells." She didn't look happy with that one.

"You." LeRoy said to his husband "I'll be bringing Rachel out to the waiting car where you drive straight to Broadway and if that doesn't start to bring my baby girl back on her career track. I don't know what will."

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

Good thing we were at the end with our discussion, because it was time for the disaster.

Rachel came around the corner with Finn and if this would have happened 10 years later it could have been the most precious sight after Kurt and Blaine in their wedding tuxes. I was shocked where my mind took me. I was not ready to see those kinds of images in my head when they're involving my son. Who am I going to fool, he'll walk Blaine down the aisle. Rather later than sooner. But judging by his reaction he isn't getting hitched the next ten years.

They both approached us with their biggest smiles in their faces. Rachel left with her dads and they left us alone with our son, who was about to get married. I still couldn't wrap my mind about it. But how are you supposed to when the kid is still 18.

Finn hadn't said a word yet and went into the bathroom. Carole and I decided to take a seat to let everything sinking in.

"You look beautiful by the way. Not as good as in your wedding dress, but beautiful in another way."

Carole smiled "Thank you, Burt. You do as well."

"Our wedding seems like yesterday and now our son is going to marry in a few minutes."

"Quite terrifying."

"I think it'll be terrifying ten years down the road. It's still a huge step. But now, they are so young and they have no idea what's ahead of them and what the world has to offer."

Carole looked at me "Everything is destined to happen."

"Why did you defend Finn after your worries?" I just had to ask.

"Who would step up for my decisions if I don't?" She said. "I am not the biggest fan, you know that. But neither I am ashamed of him nor do I want him to feel that I am not supporting him. That's why I did it."

Before I could reply Finn came out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" Carole asked her son.

"Yeah, we've got five minutes. Come on, let's go." He replied. There was no other choice than following him. I shared eye contact with Carole and tried to sound at least a little bit supportive after her words.

"Looking sharp." Was maybe not helpful for the nervous boy, but I'm still hoping that he'll chicken out.

"Thanks." He smiled like a fool. At least he is happy. We passed by the best men and Finn animated them to follow. They did and I was quite surprised to see that not everyone seems to like the idea of their friends making that step.

"Finn out! You can't see the bride before the wedding." Santana said.

"I've already seen her."

"But that's bad luck." Tina added. Well, if that means they don't marry. I felt like a jackass, but I simply couldn't help it.

"It's fine." The bride said.

"We got to go right now, or we're gonna lose our slot." Finn urged her to go.

"Could we please just wait a couple more minutes for Quinn?" I never was a real fan of that girl, but right now I am loving her for being late.

"It's now or never." Finn said. It doesn't have to be never, buddy, I thought. In ten years would just be fine.

Rachel texted something. Kurt is looking like on of those days I forced him to watch basketball or football with me.

I leaned over to LeRoy "If you're gonna do something, do it now."

"New plan- " What, no! "I'm gonna fake an epileptic seizure."

"You're not an epileptic." Hiram threw in.

"That's why I'm gonna fake it."

"Hurry up." It didn't matter what LeRoy is going to do but he has to do it now.

And what happened next was certainly not the way I wanted this wedding to end.

After hours of tears and worried kids in the house the day finally came to an end. It had some serious ups and downs. It was such a pleasure to get to know Blaine's parents and sadly we had to leave for the wedding, but there will be other occasions to meet up. The hour before the wedding was an emotional rollercoaster. Don't get me wrong, I am against teenage marriage. But I am kind of proud of my boy. He wasn't afraid to show the world who his love of his life is and it's understandable he wants to keep her forever and tie the knot. Been there done that, well after college at least. I am proud that he is a man, who is ready for commitment and ready for this kind of responsibility.  
Still, I was happy that Finn gets to enjoy his youth.

"Rough day." Carole lay down with me in the bed.

"A real emotion rollercoaster."

"I am worried about Quinn, you know. She isn't easy to understand, but once you get her. She is just a sweet girl, who is afraid what future holds for her. We all were at that point during senior year."

"Oh Carole." I put my arm around her and pulled her to my chest. "You are the nicest and kindest woman I've ever met."

"Seeing Finn and Rachel coming around the corner was a magical moment. For one second, I forgot, that they are still kids. I just saw a proud man und I was- I am proud of my boy."

"I know. But they'll be never as cute as Kurt and Blaine are." I smirked.

"You're really bringing that one? No one can compete with them." Carole laughed.

"That's true."

"You think they'll make it?"

I thought about it for one second. "No, I know it. I know my son and I get to know Blaine and I met his parents today. They are it."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Tell me more." This woman surprises me every day.

"Kurt and Blaine are going to be married within the next 5 years. Under the aspect, that they've both finished college."

"No way. I know my son. He loves his freedom. It'll take at least 8 years. Waiting for that proposal will drive us nuts someday."

"Is it on?" Carole asked.

"It so is." I knew, I've already won this.

"You've said, Kurt loves his freedom. But he also loves Blaine." Damn, that woman.

 **10 years later**

"And that is how your uncle Finn and your aunt Rachel tried to get married the first time and I lost a bet against Carol the first time." I smiled at my grandsons Matthew and Thomas.

So that's it. Thank you for reading the whole one-shot. I am beyond thankful!  
I am thinking of writing the story from Charles Anderson's perspective. What do you guys think?


End file.
